


Who Are You Gonna Call?

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Family, Fiveya Week 2019, Fluff, Insomnia, Light Angst, No incest if you understand Fiveya, Sassy Vanya, Surprise Ending, Vanya's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: Vanya can't sleep so she calls someone who might help.Fiveya week 2019 Prompt: Family - 29.8.2019





	Who Are You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Vanya stared at the ceiling above her for what seemed like ages. She dared a peek at her alarm clock and groaned when she caught the number it showed. She really _really_ should be asleep by now.

Frustrated she rolled to her side trying to change her position. She thought it would help, but once again the alarm clock which was on the nightstand kept on shining into her eyes.

She couldn't turn it off, so she tried to turn it around, but as she stared at the lightened-up wall by the turned around alarm clock, she sighed in defeat.

She wished she could take sleeping pills but she was too worried she would oversleep and wake up late.

As the dreadful thought about how tired she will be tomorrow if she won't catch any sleep tonight crossed her mind, she let out a small pained noise like a little animal before she snatched her phone from the nightstand and started to type.

When her phone showed a familiar ID was calling, she quickly answered before the first sound of her ring tone, 'How come I knew you would be up?'

'Because I'm always up?' asked Five his voice not sounding tired at all. Even though he was also up at this unholy hour.

'True,' she said smiling thinking about his insomnia, and how he deals with sleep deprivation by five coffees a day.

'You should do something about it though,' she said casual putting her arms above her blanket.

She heard him walk a bit, 'How can I sleep when there is so much to do? So much to think about?'

'Another theory?'

'No, the same one. I just decided to expand my paper by another five pages,' he said and she heard a funny sound like he hit something.

She grimaced, 'Five, I'm pretty sure you're writing a book not a paper anymore.'

Another hit, 'What was that?'

He groaned, 'Klaus's stupid lamp which is dangerously low. Are we sure it isn't a sex toy?'

Vanya chuckled imagining Five hitting his head with the lamp, 'Well, there is no telling if he didn't use it as a swing? But still, it's your own fault you're so freakishly tall.'

'_Freakishly_?' he sounded almost offended, but she knew it was fake. She knew him too well for that.

'Fine, I will think about how _freakishly_ tall I am the next time you ask me to fetch you something from the top shelf,' he said and started mumbling something under his breath like a grumpy old man, which caused Vanya to giggle and roll to the side.

She tried to force the smile off her face, 'Five, this isn't fair. You should have helped me sleep and not make wide away.'

He snored, '_And now she's complaining_.'

She grinned hearing him away around, 'Is this how it is always going to be? You causing a situation and complaining it was my fault?'

'Of course. Didn't you know?' she asked.

'Great,' he replied drily before she heard him sigh, 'Klaus's place is a nightmare. He has a bowl full of condoms on the coffee table, who does that? I feel like I'm in a sex dungeon.'

'Could be worse.'

'How?'

'Diego's boiler room looks like a lair of a serial killer,' she reminded him, 'Also Allison's house makes you feel like you're in those reality TV shows. _Who will leave the mansion this week?'_

Now she heard Five chuckle.

'Honestly. If Diego had a spare bed, I would much rather bunk with him than with Klaus and Ben. How can he tolerate this? He's like the most obsessed cleaner apart from you who I know.'

'Hey,' she warned him before she admitted, 'Okay, totally true, but then again have you met Klaus and Ben?'

'Yeah, somewhere along the way of growing up.'

'They're like this dynamic duo. The one who causes the riot and the one who saves his ass,' she looked at her ceiling again. She felt better that she got to talk to him even if she didn't end up being more tired. She always felt better when she spoke at Five. She spent almost all day today without him and it was weird. They were never apart for that long, and honestly, it made Vanya a bit sad and lonely which was ridiculous because she was surrounded by people today and texted with Five a couple of times. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't as having him here.

'Did you hear what I just said?' asked Five from the other line, and she brushed her eyes but not because she was getting tired.

'No, sorry, I spaced out a bit.'

'So you are tired.'

'_Spaced_ out,' she said, 'Your science talk is very boring, remember?'

'So now's it's boring, yes? There were times you used to listen to me ramble for _hours_,' he said and Vanya chuckled before she teased him some more, 'Well, I was actually playing the violin in my mind or counting how many physicists can you call _moron_ in one speech. I hardly ever listened to you.'

'I'm hanging up now, enjoy insomnia-'

'No! Five!' she quickly called and tried to stop him.

'Please,' she said knowing all too well he was a sucker for her begging.

'Fine, you're lucky, I like you so much,' he said and she could hear that wonderfully creepy grin which always made her knees weak in his voice.

She smirked as well, 'Well, aren't I lucky?'

There was a pause before Five said, 'Are you nervous? Is that why you can't sleep?'

Vanya thought about it, 'A little bit. Not because of actually going through with it, but because of the people who are going to be there watching and judging and all that. I don't like to be the center of attention.'

'You're the first chair in the orchestra,' he said again walking around, 'Isn't it like a given? People write reviews about your performance and the concert hall is always full.'

'Yes, but it's not the same. I _play_ in the orchestra. I actually perform. This will be just me standing around and being forced to talk with people and _dance_? God, maybe I really should have taken the dance lessons, I mean, I'm a wood.'

Five chuckled, and she frowned ready to call him out on not being supportive, 'True, but who gives a shit? If anyone even looks funny at you and your dancing move I will kick them out, how about that?'

'You're not being serious,' she said feeling a bit better the more she talked to Five. She really did need to talk to him to calm her nerves and insomnia. Maybe she was a bit anxious about tomorrow more than anything else.

'I think you know me well enough what I would do for you,' he told her and the truth was she did.

She bit her lower lip before she said, 'Just don't let me make an idiot out of myself.'

'Okay, worse come to worst, I will teleport us out of there, how about it?' he asked and she rolled her eyes, 'Shouldn't you be soothing my nerves with words like _no, don't worry you will do great?_ What kind of pep talk is this?'

'A realistic one. Besides last time I tried to give you a pep talk you said I always say you will do great and you're amazing and whatnot so you don't believe me anymore,' he reminded her and if he was here she would probably shove him a bit or show him her tongue. Yes, she knew it would be very mature of her.

'Vanya?'

'Yes?'

'You're going to look stunning and you're going to do amazing because you are stunning and amazing,' he said with ease and even Vanya was the type of person who always felt too shy about praise and never fully believed when people gave her a complete, she felt herself going red and smiling.

She was silly. Even after all these years, Five still made her feel all warm inside.

'Thank you,' she said, 'Do you need me to say something encouraging to you as well?'

She could clearly see how he rolled his eyes, 'Please. Like you don't tell me enough that I don't need any more ego boost.'

It was true.

'Besides, I don't care as long as you will be there tomorrow, it will be perfect no matter what happens,' he said and Vanya could feel her heart dancing with joy at such soft words.

'Alright, I think I can sleep now.'

'So you were nervous,' he said.

'Don't ruin it,' she said quickly.

'But serious thanks,' she said again, and again could feel that _smirk_ of his in his voice as he replied, 'What's _family_ for?'

Vanya rolled her eyes but continued to grin, 'Stop saying it like _that!_'

'Like what?'

'You know like what!'

He laughed a bit.

'Goodnight, see you in the morning.'

'Yeah, goodnight, you too.'

There was a pause before she said, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' he replied his voice more tender than before, and she hurried to pull the phone away from her ear before they would get into another discussion.

Vanya ended the call and put her phone on the nightstand closing her eyes. When she heard the familiar sound of Five's teleporting and her bed shifting under the next extra weight she couldn't help but smiled.

Her smile only grew when she felt Five put his arms around her from behind and pulled her closer toward his chest nuzzling the back of her neck and hair. He made a small whiny sound before he pulled up her bed shirt and let his hand around her bare stomach. He always preferred to touch her naked skin. She liked it when he did it as well.

'What happened to being separated today?' she asked, 'It's a tradition.'

'Screw tradition,' he told her before he kissed the back of her neck making her shiver in bliss and comfort.

'I think we pretty much already did. Remember that woman's face in the city hall when we said we're getting married?' she asked snuggling deeper into the covers finally feeling relaxed and the exhaustion slowly taking her away to the dreamland.

'She looked like she was going to have a stroke,' he said and Vanya could hear his grin loud and clear, '_But it says here you're siblings_.'

Vanya giggled a bit remembering how horrified the woman looked before they explained the situation.

'How many hours do we have left?'

'Too many. Let's sleep so that it will be over soon.'

She finally closed her eyes again, 'But you know nothing will change. It's just a ceremony and a piece of paper. We're already bound since...'

The yawn she let out cut the rest of the sentence.

Five stroke her stomach, 'Sleep now. We will talk in the morning.'

The dreamland finally let her enter and she hadn't woken up until she heard the loud banging on their apartment's front door.

She felt Five stir next to her just as they heard, 'Open the fucking door!'

'Five, you little shit, we know you snuck back to the apartment!'

'Guys, we're going to be late for the wedding,' called out their siblings taking turns.

Five groaned and Vanya rolled in his arms facing him, 'Crap, I should have gone to bed earlier.'

'Same,' he nuzzled his nose against hers, 'Maybe I should consider a better sleeping schedule.'

'Is it okay, if I don't want to go? Is it too late to run away to Vegas?' she snuggled closer to him hugging him around the middle.

'Hey, I was all for it, but you were all _no, they're our family and we should invite them_ and then before we know it we have a 200 people wedding on our hands,' he reminded her and she wrinkled her nose knowing it was true.

Their siblings continued to bang on the door.

Vanya lazily and slowly opened her eyes look at her fiancé's tired but softly smiling face. He almost never smiled like that just with her, just for her.

She smiled back, 'Do you think we can stay for five more minutes?'

His smile turned into that daredevil smirk of his before he rolled her under him caging her between his body and the bed whispering, 'There is always time for _five more minutes_, dear soon-to-be wife.'

Unfortunately, just as his lips pressed against hers they heard the loud sound of one of their siblings kicking the front door open. Both groaned before Five gathered her in his arms and quickly jumped them away from the insanity before the others broke into their bedroom.

'Where the hell did they go?'

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you for reading if you want to leave some feedback. This is probably the shortest fic I ever wrote. Happy Fiveya week :3


End file.
